monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crimsonwolf16
HR 1 to HR 2 Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area Giadrome Assault Hunt the Giadrome 3* 2400z/200z 50mins Snowy Mountains (Night) The Land Shark Hunt the Cephadrome 3* 2700z/220z 50mins Desert (Night) The Lurking Desert Giant Hunt the Daimyo Hermitaur 3* 4200z/350z 50mins Desert (Day) The Mischief-maker Hunt the Congalala 3* 4200z/350z 50mins Swamp (Night) URGENT QUEST: The Ruler of the Snow Hunt the Blangonga 4* 6000z/500z 50mins Snowy Mountains (Night) HR 2 to HR 3Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area Master of the Giant Lake Hunt the Plesioth 4* 5400z/450z 50mins Jungle (Night) Evening Hermitaur Sonata Slay 20 Hermitaurs 4* 3000z/250z 50mins Desert (Night) Pincer through the Sky Hunt the Shogun Ceanataur 4* 6000z/500z 50mins Swamp (Day) Trouble in the Forest Slay 20 Bullfangos 4* 4200z/350z 50mins Forest & Hills (Day) The Ioprey Leader Slay the Iodrome 4* 4200z/350z 50mins Volcano (Night) URGENT QUEST: Absolute Power Hunt the Tigrex 5* 6600z/550z 50mins Snowy Mountains (Day) HR 3 to HR 4To participate in the Gaoren urgent one must be at least HR3, otherwise he can not go on this quest. Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area The Runaway Diablos Hunt the Diablos 5* 6000z/500z 50mins Desert (Day) Valor in the Swamp Zone Hunt the Gravios 5* 6000z/500z 50mins Swamp (Day) The King's Domain Hunt the Rathalos 5* 6000z/500z 50mins Forest & Hills (Day) The Queen's Descent Hunt the Rathian 5* 5400z/450z 50mins Jungle (Day) URGENT QUEST: The Approaching Gaoren Defend the Fortress from Shen Gaoren 5* 12000z/1000z 35mins Fortress HR 4 to HR 5To participate in these quests a hunter must be at least HR4. Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area The Poison Fanged Duo Hunt 2 Gendrome 6* 5100z/420z 50mins Desert (Day) Ultimate Crab Dinner Hunt 2 Daimyo Hermitaurs 6* 8100z/620z 50mins Desert (Day) Trapper by Yian Kut-Ku Hunt the Yian Kut-Ku and Blue Yian Kut-Ku 6* 7200z/600z 50mins Swamp (Night) Conga Counterattack! Hunt the Congalala 6* 5100z/420z 50mins Swamp (Night) URGENT QUEST: Lao-Shan Lung Draws Near! Defend the Fortress from Lao-Shan Lung 7* 24000z/2000z 35mins Fortress HR 5 to HR 6Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area Two Roars in the Snow Hunt 2 Blangongas 7* 12000z/1000z 50mins Snowy Mountains (Night) Red Shadow in the Swampland Hunt the Red Khezu 7* 7500z/620z 50mins Swamp (Day) The Underwater Terror Hunt the Green Plesioth 7* 7500z/620z 50mins Desert (Day) Eliminate the Rathalos! Hunt the Rathalos 7* 8100z/670z 50mins Forest & Hills (Day) Basarios: Unseen Peril Hunt the Basarios 7* 6900z/570z 50mins Volcano (Day) URGENT QUEST: Land of the Tremors Hunt 2 Tigrex 8* 15000z/1250z 50 mins Snowy Mountains (Night) HR 6 to HR 7To take part in any of the 3 urgent quests a hunter must be at least HR6. Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area The Fierce Black Horn Hunt the Black Diablos 8* 9000z/750z 50mins Desert (Day) Black Rock in the Swamp Hunt the Black Gravios 8* 9000z/750z 50mins Swamp (Night) Blue Sky, Pink Earth Hunt the Azure Rathalos and the Pink Rathian 8* 18000z/1500z 50mins Forest & Hills (Day) Deny the Silver Rathalos Hunt the Silver Rathalos 8* 9900/830z 50mins Tower Find the Golden Phantom Hunt the Gold Rathian 8* 9000z/750z 50mins Tower URGENT QUEST 1: The Approaching Gaoren Defend the Town from Shen Gaoren 8* 24000z/2000z 30mins Town URGENT QUEST 2: Rise to the Summit Slay the Akantor 8* 36000z/3000z 50mins Battleground URGENT QUEST 3: Hypno, Hypno! Hunt 2 Hypnocatrices G* 13200z/1100z 50mins Great Forest (Day) HR 7 to HR 8Except for the Dual Hypnocatrice quest, a hunter must be at least HR7 to take part in any of these quests. Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area Daimyo of Sengoku Fame Hunt the Plum D.Hermitaur G* 10500z/880z 50mins Old Desert Old Jungle Lightning Hunt the Khezu G* 9300z/780z 50mins Old Jungle Eyes in the Underground Lake Hunt the Plesioth G* 9600z/800z 50mins Old Desert Pelagus Pride Hunt the Emerald Congalala G* 10500z/880z 50mins Old Jungle Old Swamp, Shrouded in Mist Hunt 2 Purple Gypceros G* 14100z/1350z 50mins Old Swamp URGENT QUEST: Ever-Present Shadow Hunt the nargacuga G** 12600z/1050z 50mins Great Forest (Night) HR 8 to HR 9Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area Lavasioth Sighting! Hunt the lavasioth G** 13200/1100z 50mins Volcano (Day) Under the Gaze of Heaven Hunt the Shogun Ceanataur and the Terra S.Ceanataur G** 23100z/1920z 50mins Swamp (Night) A King, Robed in Smoke Hunt the Rathalos G** 12600z/1050z 50mins Old Volcano Her Eternal Majesty Hunt the Rathian G** 12000z/1000z 50mins Old Swamp Wild Monk of the Dunes Hunt the Copper Blangonga G** 13500z/1120z 50mins Desert (Day) URGENT QUEST: The Floating Dragon Slay the Yama Tsukami G*** 30000z/2500z 50mins Tower To Unlock UkanlosTo participate in the Absolute Zero quest a hunter must be HR9. Quest Name Objective Quest Level Reward/Contract Fee Time Area Absolute Power Hunt the Tigrex G*** 13800z/1150z 50mins Snowy Mountains (Day) Black Phalanges Hunt 2 Black Diablos G*** 27000z/2250z 50mins Old Desert Armored Supremacy Hunt the Gravios G*** 13800z/1150z 50mins Old Swamp Explore the Unexplored Hunt the Silver Rathalos G*** 16200z/1350z 50mins Tower A Single Beam of Moonlight Hunt the Gold Rathian G*** 15600z/1300z 50mins Tower URGENT QUEST 1: The Approaching Gaoren Defend the Town from Shen Gaoren G*** 42000z/3500z 30mins Town FINAL URGENT: Absolute Zero Slay the Ukanlos G*** 60000z/5000z 50mins Snowy Mountains Peak Retrieved from "http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MHFU:_Hunter_Rank_Up_Guide"